1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for dispensing goods from a vending machine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Goods are customarily carried in vending machines in horizontally disposed rows and are commonly loaded onto a coil spring acting as a screw conveyor in advancing the product carried thereon in the direction of the dispensing chute.
The above practice results in requiring housings to have considerable depth and to require considerable floor space and a length of a coil spring sufficient to have the supply of product in the machine loaded into the coils thereof.
It is desirable to have means for dispensing a product from a vending machine which would permit a product to be stacked vertically to permit the use of housings of fairly narrow depth which would require relatively small areas of floor space.